Connector fittings used to terminate metal clad electrical cable typically include multiple components including cable hubs, bodies, gland nuts, ground cones, and the like. The number of fitting components is increased where a connector is designed to terminate cable in hazardous locations. In such instances, further connector components, including a sealing sleeve, are necessary in order to accommodate a sealing compound within the fitting to prevent the migration of hazardous gases through the connector. One example of a typical hazardous location fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,037, issued Oct. 22, 1985.
With the many components necessary to provide an effective hazardous location fitting, terminating the connector as well as mounting the connector in the desired location becomes more difficult. The installer must correctly assemble the various components of the fitting. The cable must be properly terminated with the fitting. Finally, the fitting must be installed to the desired equipment enclosure.
Attempts to fully terminate the fitting on the cable prior to mounting to the enclosure result in rendering the mounting more difficult. Similarly, mounting the fitting to the enclosure prior to terminating the cable to the fitting renders that termination more difficult. In the latter instance, an attempt to tighten the gland nut to the body around the cable may result in some of the intermediate components twisting or spinning. This further increases the difficulty of terminating the cable in the fitting and could result in an ineffective termination.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical connector fitting which will permit the easy termination of a metal clad electrical cable to a connector fitting and which will also permit the easy mounting of the connector fitting to the desired enclosure.